


Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist

by ladygreta0427, puppetwriter



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Liars gonna lie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygreta0427/pseuds/ladygreta0427, https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetwriter/pseuds/puppetwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for this prompt on norsekink’s lj: Loki tries to convince Tony to join his side by having filthy sex with him. Top!Loki because there’s not enough of it around. - Puppetwriter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist

“Would you like a drink? I’ll have a drink.” Tony states as he practically sashays to his bar. He pours himself a few fingers, watching Loki as Loki watches the city.

“It’s far too late for them,” the god says, his voice as smooth as his lies, “But perhaps not for you,” he murmurs, turning away from the city view and facing Tony.

“Oh, really, because with the people you managed to piss off, I think you should be worried about yourself,”

“I have all the time in the world, Stark,”

“Do you really, I thought you were the god of lies, not the father time,”

Tony watched, however, as Loki lifted his short staff and it glowed its’ magical, tesseract blue. He could almost pin-point the exact moment that the sound stopped, the traffic, the murmur of the city, the ticking of his clock.

“That’s a pretty neat party trick you’ve got there, but why stall?”

“Ah, but why would you stall for them, are you not the Merchant of Death yourself, Stark? Why try to save a race that did nothing for you besides kill with the weapons you designed to protect?”

“Well, that’s all changed now. Haven’t you heard, I’ve privatized world peace, so really, not the Merchant of Death anymore, though it did have a nice ring.” Tony smiled smugly, topping his drink off as he walked over to the wall of windows, watching the city at a standstill, the silence very nearly maddening. “Besides, I have much more now than I did making and selling weapons, and I’m all about getting ahead,” he could feel Loki move closer and he sipped his drink, humming with the burn.

“What is more ahead than a god amoung men?” Loki asks, his voice soft, almost caressing, like cool smoke against skin.

“I believe you’ve already filled that position, besides, what could you possibly offer me that I don’t already have?” Tony asked, his voice confident, cocky, coy.

He felt Loki’s hand on him, pushing him back and back, until his arc reacter clicked against the windows through his shirt with a muffled sound. 

“One day, you would stand at these windows, look upon it all and realize it’s yours.”

“It basically is,”

A hand moving to his hip, wrapping around the smooth skin, pushing his shirt up, Tony feels a thrill spread from his stomach out, instead of the power he’s used to feeling off the arc reacter. He turns in the pseudo hold and faces Loki fully, looking into the green eyes.

“What else can you offer me?”

“Eternal life or at least close to for a mortal, a place by my side.”

“How close to your side?” Tony murmurs, he lowers his head a little and looks up at the god from beneath his lashes, the smirk that always works on his face, he watches the god’s eyes dilate before he’s being pushed up against the glass windows, his lips seized by Loki’s, he can feel small scars against his chapped lips and ticks one of the stories in his mind from myth to fact. He sets his glass aside and pushes his hands into Loki’s hair, rubbing his fingers together with the soft tendrils in between, deepening the kiss. Loki’s hands move back to his hips, crawling under the shirt, cool skin against his fevered own, ‘Frost Giant: Fact’, he thinks. Thor never felt that cool. His grip is strong though, and Tony reminds himself he’s playing with fire, no matter how cool to the touch the god feels. 

Tony breaks the kiss, begins trailing open mouthed bites and kisses along Loki’s jaw line, to his neck, down to his nape and back up again. He hears the god’s breath stutter and smirks to himself. Teasing bites and kisses, tonguing at particularly hard bites until Loki pushes him down and down until he’s on the ground. Then he’s above him, pushing his legs apart and Tony’s going for the latch on his pants. Loki touches him though, places his hand on Tony’s thigh and with a soft glow his clothes start disappearing, like Loki’s armour forming and disappearing and then Loki’s naked on top of him and their skin temperatures clash like the beginning winds of a tornado. 

The difference between temperatures gives Tony that thrill again and he feels himself harden, apparently so does Loki, because he grins, almost maliciously before crushing his lips against Tony’s again, one hand finding its way down between Tony’s legs.

It’s an awkward feeling, always will be to have fingers pushing against your entrance, but Tony goes with it because he knows after the awkwardness, if done right, it’s all pleasure and soreness, which after awhile is just as amazing. Loki’s other hand, which was rested by Tony’s head, idly flicking through the man’s hair, glowed idly in Tony’s peripheral, and then the fingers pushing against him were moist and slick, he chuckled, lowly and warm, “You’ve got a spell for everything, don’t you?”

“Brains over brawn,”

“I have both,” Tony replied. He saw the way Loki’s eyes darkened and smiled.

“This I know, I much prefer the brain though,” was his murmured answer before he continued kissing Tony, one finger probing softly against his entrance, opening him up for a second and a third finger, leaving Tony broken and panting beneath him, pushing against the fingers inside of him and moaning incoherently every few thrusts.

“Now, just imagine how it’ll be when I’m inside of you,” The God of Lies whispered.

“Well then, why don’t you show me? I’ve only been witness to that silver tongue of yours so far.”

“All ways a witty remark, this I like,”

“I like this, so please, continue, at my leisure though,” 

There was a deep laugh before Tony felt the fingers leave him, only for Loki to shift closer, until Tony could feel the bluntness of his cock pressed against him, then in him, cooler than his fingers had been, so much cooler that he couldn’t control the long guttural moan that escaped him or the way his body tensed, but there was no way he was coming yet.

Their kisses were harsh, the thrusts were fast, and Tony could feel the burn on his back from the carpet, but every time Loki thrust into him, the slight pain just heightened his pleasure, this could be worth it. The god’s strength was fabulous and every thrust hit home, flashing lights and all. He couldn’t quite focus on anything but that and trying to breathe like a normal human being. He could feel a hand grab him by the wrist, push him hard against the floor and then Loki seemed to lose it, almost snarling as he pushed into Tony roughly, almost too much, completely too much because Stark’s vision blacked out momentarily and he could feel every part of his being break apart and rebuild again, like the feeling he got when he was done finishing the next mark model. 

Then Loki was following him and Tony could tell because the grip on his wrist was bruising, his hand going numb and then it was gone and Loki was laying down beside him catching his breath as he pillowed his head on his arms.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Tony murmured, sitting up to reach for his class, taking sip of the liquor to regain some of the moisture he’d lost panting his lungs out. When he finished his glass, he stood, practically slinking to the bar to fill it back up. He grabbed the bracelets for the mark-seven and slipped them on, “Will you have that drink now?”

“Perhaps,” Loki murmured, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Tony walked over to grab his pants before pulling them on, as he looked out over the city, he noticed that he could see the cars below moving again. “They’ll be here soon, you know.”

“Yes, the look on their faces when they appear expecting to fight me and find you beside me.” Loki replied, humming contently as he closed his eyes.

Tony brings his glass to his lips before responding, “Why would I be standing next to you?”

“Eternal life and power,”

“The less time you have left, the more you tend to enjoy life, I think. Besides, I have all the power I need right here,” Tony replies, his fingers tapping against the arc reactor. 

“Then why?” Loki demands angrily, his clothing appearing in moments.

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Didn’t you get the memo? Sleeping around is what I do. And if you wanted me for my mind, how could you not guess that I would somehow outwit you?” Tony asks, “I hope you had as much fun as I did, because starting now, there’s no version of this where you come out on top.”

“How can you be so sure, Stark?” Loki asks, standing.

“You hit home like you intended to, and you hit hard, that tends to bring people with a similar purpose together. I give it about twenty second before all those people you managed to piss off end up here looking for you.” 

“Well then, I’ll just have one less to worry about once I finish you,” Loki raged before he grabbed Tony by his arm and hurled him through the window.

“Jarvis, mark-seven anytime now!”


End file.
